Today people use many different types of devices (e.g., smart phones, laptop computers, personal computers, tablets, etc.) to communicate with one another. Additionally, users have many different options when it comes to methods of communication, for example, a person can email, call, text, video conference, and the like. However, with busy lives and the increasing ability to stay connected with more and more people, it can be difficult to remember the last conversation you had with a particular person, or even worse remembering/recognizing the person at all. Additionally, even with the advent of social media, it can be difficult to keep up with the lives of those people we know.